300 Years
by XxXFallingForeverxXx
Summary: Drabble's, arcs, and one shots. Some oc's involved. Ratings and genres vary. - Chapter Two : When The Past repeats Itself - He was just supposed to find Bunny so North could start the party, really, such a simple thing couldn't have resulted in something so horrible...Right?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm almost done with the next chapter of AEC, I promise! But I couldn't focus until I got this out of my system.  
I never thought I would do a one shot. I never even thought I would do stories up until summer of 2013. Nope. I always did wwyff's. But I had many complications with that, so not anymore.  
This will be like a series of one shots (anyone ever read "The One Where"?) revolving around the rotg characters and my oc's.**

**Contains :  
Spring, fall, & summer oc's changing genders.  
Relationship changing (from siblings to friends, and even enemy's)  
Killing off characters  
And other stuff.**

**Note : Will probably be a bunch of 3-4 chapter stories!**

**Here goes I guess, hope you enjoy my first ever shot at a one shot(s)!**

**LTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLT**

**Title : Realization**

**"You could've just asked for help..."  
"I did ask. I asked for years. I've asked all my life. You just didn't stick around long enough to hear it."**

**Summary : The guardians realize that Jacks not the only spirit they've neglected, and that Pitch isn't the only bully on the block. **

LTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLT

Sia knew she could fly. She had known the moment she stepped outside, the wind swirling around her, as if calling her name. But she didn't know enough about flying to actually have the will to try it. So she ran instead. Damn, was she out of her element...Literally. If there was one thing she didn't know anything about, it was weather...Which is ironic, considering she semi controls some of it. She'd just never had a chance to practice.  
What she didn't know, was that even though she controlled things like weather, she was not resistant to it. Before, it had been raining. Making her slip, and cover herself with mud. But now, it was much worse. It was hailing. Which she recently learned, hurts. It felt like getting pelted by...well, she didn't know. She'd never been pelted by anything.

Tripping once again, she clawed at the soaked earth, staining her hands a dark brown color, and giving herself a spring like start to running again. She then saw lights through the trees, a town. She briefly wondered what people would think when they saw her, a barefoot girl with nothing on but a thin white dress, with long soaked brown hair, running for what you'd think was her life. In a way, it was.

She made it to the end of the trees, she didn't hesitate. Jumping from the line of the forest, she was nearly blinded by the lights of an oncoming car. She could hear the shouts behind her, and made the split seconded decision. She leapt in front of the oncoming vehicle, waving her hands, hoping for help.

But it didn't stop. They didn't stop because they couldn't see her. She wasn't real. Of course her perusers weren't going to have that, oh no, of course they weren't. Something flew past Sia, and the car swerved, and crashed into another. And there Sia stood, untouched, staring in shock as that car slammed into another, and another, and eventually, light up in flames.

TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLLTLTLTLLTLTLTLLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLLTLTLTLT

**I feel evil! Can anyone guess who was in the car? It had to to with he beginning! Review for next one?**


	2. When the Past Repeats Itself

**Sorry I haven't been posting, my computer broke, it was hard enough posting this : / **

* * *

Italics = What happened leading up to the Bolds / Bolds happen after the italics, I just thought it was more interesting to mix them together rather than sparate them completely.

* * *

It _was his first time alone ... trulely alone, since regaining most of his memories. He'd been sent by North to find Bunny, as he'd gone to his warren for some reason that Jack wasn't paying attention long enough to hear. _

_Anyways, the 'Victory Party', as Norht had called it, was on hold until the Pooka was present. Somehow, Jack had ended up being the one to get him, how and why it was him was a mystery. Sure, he and the Kangaroo had made peace, but it's not like they were...erm...could Jack say friends? He wasn't sure..the term still seemed foreign to him. _

_While looking for Bunny, Jack allowed himself to truely think about his memories, or at least the ones he'd seen. That was the first mistake. Soon, he fell victim to his thoughts, which were rapidly turning dark. _

**Crack ~ You really should've thought that through Jack.**

_He wasn't aware he had stopped moving. He wasn't aware of his knuckles turning even more white from gripping his staff so hard._

** A Scream ~ You can't freeze a rock to death, and you sure as he'll can't hurt one by punching it either. **

_Frost had crept over the blades of grass at his feat, flowers wilting as he remembered that day. Cold was invading the land of eternal spring. _

**Anger ~ Why did the stupid, over grown rabbit have to have guards anyway?! **

_Had his sister lived?_

_She must have made it...right? The chilly wind turned fierce, anxious. The previously green meadows turning white._

**Realization ~ Oh no, please, no. Anything but this! They wouldn't right? Yes, they would, they didn't know. **

_A blizzard was forming terrifyingly fast, the large stone eggs pinpointed the source. _

**Desperation ~ Could stone gollums even hear? He needed his staff, _now.  
_**

_ The worst part was that he had forgotten about her. That he never knew until it was too late...Until she was long dead. He never got to say goodbye._

_ He was unaware of the storm arround him, destroying the warren, intensifying with his emotions. He didn't see the gollums_...

**One more try ~"Bunny!" No 'Kangaroo' Oh, something was so, so terribly wrong.**

**Oh No ~ The stone guard hadn't meant for this to happen. He saw the boy as an intruderm and a harmful one at that. But still, he'd seen him with bunny, he would never truely hurt him...on purpose anyways. It was only supposed to be a jab at the kids pride. Who was he, thinking he could freeze the warren? All, well, it didn't matter. He'd tell Aster and all would be fine. But that's just it, it wasn't fine. **

**It didn't know until it came back nearly half an hour later. The gollum wasn't stupid, but it knew the winter teen didn't glow anywhere without his staff. So when he saw it, still lying where he'd left it, it only told the gollum one thing : **

**The kid hadn't been lying when he said he couldn't swim.**

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Review, follow or favorite?

Requests welcome, but I don't cover certain topics. I don't want to offend anyone, really I dont, but there are just some thing's that make me uncomfortable. If I do get a request under certain topics I simply will not reply to your message or request.

There will be another part for this! :)

XoXo -

XxXFallingForeverxXx


End file.
